Thermostat Blues
by BabydollEyelashes
Summary: "With my fortune, we could've gone anywhere in the world," said Azula, "but, instead, we are spending Valentine's Day in your pathetic studio apartment with the broken thermostat." [Azula/Katara] [Modern AU] [Oneshot]


"With my fortune, we could've gone anywhere in the world," said Azula, "but, instead, we are spending Valentine's Day in your pathetic studio apartment with the broken thermostat."

"The temperature is fine."

"For a penguin."

Defiantly, Katara said, "I happen to love penguins."

"You would," Azula purred.

"Do you _not_ love penguins?"

"I am not a fan of birds, particularly the flightless kind."

Katara had no idea what to make of that. The two women in their late twenties were together for two months now. Azula always found a lover for Valentine's Day; Katara was attracted to the woman she despised so deeply. While Katara was a surgeon-in-training, Azula was a woman who came in for a procedure. She hurt herself doing parkour on city buildings. Azula left her phone number. Katara caved in and called.

On each date, Katara kind of realized she despised Azula, but that only made her more attracted. She could _see_ the influence she had on the billionaire. It was addictive to change the bad girl. Katara had no choice but to admit that.

"I rented a good movie on Amazon," said Katara, pressing the button on the remote to show a black and white film starting up.

Azula shivered when she took off her coat. She _wanted_ Katara to see her sexy red dress with the maroon tights and high golden Prada heels, but this apartment was freezing. As well as a mess. Katara had one single room. The queen sized bed in the far corner—with ugly cobalt sheets and an azure comforter—was not even guarded by curtains.

This was no place for one of the richest people alive.

It was—with its uniformly blue fixtures and medical textbooks lying about—suitable for Katara, however. Azula would give her that.

They sat down on the sofa and watched all of ten minutes of the movie before the cold utterly destroyed Azula's bones.

"I am freezing. Come to bed with me," Azula ordered. Katara hated listening to her, but it did not sound like a bad idea.

She followed Azula to the corner of the room that held the bed. They sat beside each other beneath the blankets as the movie kept rolling. Azula stopped paying attention to the boring tale and wrapped her arm around Katara. Of course, Katara responded by wrapping herself around Azula. They almost were wrestling for control of cuddling, like they always were.

"I don't like it when you're so controlling," muttered Katara, although it was a lie.

"Then what _do_ you like, water girl?" whispered Azula.

Suddenly less commanding, Katara struggles to come up with an answer and looks away shyly. "I don't usually have sex with people so quickly."

"We have been together for two months," said Azula. "I would not call that _quickly_."

"Well, I am not a billionaire playgirl, now am I? But I do absolutely want to have sex with you so let's get started." Katara smiled slyly, tucking her finger under Azula's chin and pulling her into a kiss. Azula's lips lay claim to hers hungrily and Katara barely can keep up.

Her touch felt like lightning, or at least searing fire.

Azula raises her hand and rests it on the firm, strong, tan bicep of Katara. She squeezes down and digs her nail into the soft skin and hard muscle. They already consume each other. Azula stole Katara's breath and replaced it with fire that fueled their encounter.

Katara remained as still as a frozen sculpture as Azula left scorching path of kiss along her neck, and Katara wrapped her arm around Azula's shoulders. They were even closer on the bed.

They throw inhibitions to the wind. It was Valentine's Day, it was cold as the South Pole, and they were madly attracted to each other. All Katara wanted as more of what Azula had to offer. Pressing on, Katara set her hands suddenly on Azula and to the billionaire, it felt like they were everywhere all at once. Azula dropped her head back and moaned as Katara kneaded her breasts.

Azula could not remember ever having made a sound like that before. The fire gathered and settled in the pit of her stomach stronger than it had been with any other partner. She needed it quenched.

Maybe Katara could read minds, because one of her hands dipped down between Azula's legs. Even with their clothing in the way, the pressure was irresistible. Azula's lips found Katara's again as Katara began to stroke her through her tights and Azula parted her legs to give her more room to move.

Azula's hips moved of their own accord, lifting and thrusting in time with her fingers.

Katara made Azula whimper and smiled. Yes, she was absolutely the one in control. Her water and her ice were stronger than the brilliant fire inside of the woman she could not resist.

They removed their clothes and took each other by lightning storm—fierce rain and crackling thunder united together in a cheap, shabby apartment with a broken thermostat.


End file.
